Sanity Lost
by texashoser
Summary: Sometimes sanity is the most imporant thing even to a Ghostbuster.
1. Default Chapter

Winston was under Ecto-1 making minor adjustments and repairs. He'd been at it since lunch. The guys hadn't had a job all day so they decided after lunch to just take the rest of the day off. Egon and Janine had decided to go see a movie after much pushing from Peter. Ray had gone to his favorite comic book store, but not before fretting over where his girlfriend was. Peter had distracted the young man by reminding him the new collector's issue of Captain Steel was out and he'd better hurry to go get it. Winston had no idea where Peter went, but he could guess the psychologist would go somewhere to find some pretty girls.  
  
Zeddemore knew Ray wouldn't completely forget about the young woman. He was really protective of her at times. All of them were. She was still a bit uneasy about everything at times. Ray was just about as bad as Egon though. The physicist watched out for her because she was his cousin and felt it was his responsibility. Ray did it because he really cared for her. The two usually spent a lot of time together doing chores or having just fun going out to the movies or the museum. Winston hadn't seen two people made for each like they were. Peter was often telling Dr. Spengler to be more like Ray towards Janine, but that would cause Dr. Stantz to start to turn red and Dani to giggle. Winston knew Egon was going at his own pace with Janine and the secretary wasn't complaining.  
  
The black man was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard the familiar squeak of the firehouse front doors. He'd often considered fixing that, but at times it came in handy. He watched as a pair of red and black plaid sneakers started going by the car. The Ghostbuster knew whose shoes they were. They belonged to Dani. She had returned with them on a shopping trip she took with Janine. Somehow the young woman had managed to get the redhead to walk into this store called Hot Topic and they returned with a few outrageous articles of clothing according to Egon. Dani's favorite piece of clothing was the pair of sneakers that she wore whenever she had the chance.  
  
Winston got out from under the car and looked at the young woman. She was going through the stack of mail she must have brought in. He did a double take when he realized there was something different about her.  
  
"Dani? What did you do?" The blonde looked at him and he could tell her eyes were a bit puffy indicating she had been crying. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered. The young woman set down the mail on Janine's desk and ran a hand through her now shoulder-length blonde hair. "I decided to get it cut. And I thought the color might be fun."  
  
"It's red," Winston stated.  
  
"I was going to dye it purple, but I decided that might be a bit much. I just went for the streaks. They wash away in a few weeks. I can't wait to see Egon's face."  
  
"Why?" The young woman shrugged. "Did you spend all day doing this?"  
  
"No. It took like two hours."  
  
"Than how come Janine said you were gone before she even got here this morning?"  
  
"I was here. She just didn't look hard enough."  
  
"Your car was no longer parked outside, Dani. That usually means a person is gone."  
  
"I went to the gym than shopping." She shook her head before becoming defensive and almost shouting at the man. "I don't have to tell you why I was gone. I'm not a little girl, Winston. And you aren't my father." The Ghostbuster noticed the pain in her eyes. "I'm going to go take a nap." She picked up her messenger bag off Janine's desk and started towards her room under the stairs. Winston went after her and grabbed her arm. She looked at him and he saw the red lines around her blue eyes.  
  
"Is this about your parents?" Winston inquired.  
  
"No," Dani quickly answered. "It's nothing. Let go."  
  
"Not until you tell me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You've been doing this for the past week. Don't think we haven't noticed, Dee. We just haven't had the chance to talk to you because it's been kinda busy. Pete's convinced Egon you're just going through a phase, but Ray doesn't believe that. I don't either. Getting up before Janine gets here and not returning to almost mid-night is not a phase. It's avoidance. There's something here you don't want to face."  
  
"How do you know it was mid-night?"  
  
"You slam your car door and I sleep right next to the window."  
  
"Well, I'm not avoiding anyone. I'm just keeping myself busy. I technically don't have anything to do around the firehouse except keep you guys posted on my visions."  
  
"That doesn't mean we don't like you around. You live here too. This place is yours just as much as it's mine, the guys, and Janine's."  
  
"Look, Winston, I appreciate the talk, but there's nothing wrong. I've just been spending a lot of time working out, shopping and today doing my hair. I never knew any of those things were a crime. Now let go."  
  
"I just want to help, Dani."  
  
"I'm getting help, Winston. I don't think I can take much more." Winston let go of the girl's arm and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been seeing a psychologist."  
  
"What? Pete has an office outside of here?"  
  
"No. Peter suggested this guy. He knew I wouldn't be able to tell him. I've been seeing Dr. Grobin for about a month now and recently I've been taking longer sessions because of a nightmare I've been having."  
  
"Does it have to do with Newton?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now. I already talked for four hours today."  
  
"That's a long time," Winston commented. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just taking my turn to worry about you." She gently touched his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Winston. I really appreciate it. I should have been more open about what I was doing." She removed her hand and gave the man a serious look. "Although I wasn't lying. I go to the gym early to avoid those people who want to know about the Ghostbusters because now I'm getting recognized and I've been shopping for the perfect Christmas presents. You guys are really hard to shop for." The black man laughed. "And as for my hair." The young woman ran a hand through it. "I was just trying it out."  
  
"Well, it is different," Zeddemore told her. "It'll take a little time to get used to though."  
  
"Peter's probably going to tell me that I'm rebelling or something. Frankly, I'm a little tired of being called Egon's little sister."  
  
"You two are related and do look a lot alike. The same hair color, eye color, and the same body form. Fortunately, you aren't as tall or Ray would be intimidated."  
  
"Don't call me short," she told him. "I'm taller than the average woman and you won't believe how hard it is to find pants that actually look right on me." She glanced down at the paint splashed jeans she was wearing. "I had to get these specially made. Do you believe that?"  
  
"I don't believe that you actually wanted those."  
  
"You sound like Egon, Winston. He gives me this look whenever I wear something that isn't one color or completely covering every inch of my skin. Is it a crime to want to look trendy and/or sexy?"  
  
"I don't think I'm the person to answer that. I have a girlfriend and after she met you she gave me a really long lecture." This time it was Egon's cousin turn to laugh and Winston smiled. Her face brightened up and any sign of her earlier unhappiness had vanished.  
  
"Hey, you're here." Dani turned to see Ray coming towards her wearing an unsure look. "I was worried about you." She went up to him and sprung a hug on the unsuspecting man. He gave Winston a look and the black man shrugged than returned the hug. "Are you okay?" She backed up a step and he noticed her hair. "You're hair. You cut it and turned it red."  
  
"I streaked it," she corrected him. "And I'm fine. Thanks for asking."  
  
"I was worried. I hadn't talked to you or really seen you for a while. I was wondering if I had done anything."  
  
"No. Perfect as usual." Dr. Stantz blushed a bit.  
  
"I'm not perfect."  
  
"You are to me, Ray Stantz. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Of course, you have to take into consideration you're the only boyfriend I've ever had." He gave her a look. "Never mind. You're great." She kissed him. "So, where did the others go?"  
  
"Egon and Janine went to a movie, but than I think they'll go back to her place for dinner. I have no idea where Peter went. He dropped me off at Forbidden Planet than went off on his own."  
  
"He probably went to some club or something to pick up an unsuspecting lady," Winston interjected. "Must feel left out sometimes that he's the only one without a girlfriend."  
  
"I bet Dana will come back," Dani said. Ray and Winston exchanged a glance.  
  
"Just don't talk to Peter about it," Winston told her. "He's pretty much given up on her. You'll only drudge up some old memories and Peter hates dwelling on the past. Especially the past with her in it."  
  
"Alright than let's look at the future," the red-streaked blonde replied. "Like what we're going to do for dinner."  
  
"Pizza?" Dr. Stantz suggested.  
  
"We had that last night," Zeddemore responded. "Remember, Ray, we're trying to change our eating habits."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"You know what," Dani said. "I'll make dinner. Winston, call up Tammy and tell her to come over. What's a romantic dinner if you can't share it with a loved one?"  
  
(To be continued) 


	2. The Nightmare

"Dani, you outdid yourself," Ray told the young woman as she walked out of the bathroom in her bedroom. "I didn't know you could make chicken marsala and tiramisu."  
  
"I watch the cooking channel a lot. I think Emeril's cute."  
  
"You and half the female population," Dr. Stantz replied. Dani got into the bed with him slipping under the covers. She laid her head on his chest and Ray started to stroke her hair. "Dani?"  
  
"Yeah, Ray?"  
  
"Is it alright if I watch Stargate?"  
  
"Go ahead, but turn the lamp off. I'd like to be able to at least attempt to go to sleep." Ray reached for the lamp on his side of Dani's bed and turned it off than grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Soon both of them were asleep and the light from the set flickered on both their faces.  
  
Dr. Venkman walked into the dark firehouse and tiptoed toward the stairs. He knew what time it was and the psychologist hadn't meant to be out so late, but he met a beautiful woman and they ended up at club to dance the night away. Peter didn't think anybody would be that worried about him considering everyone had decided to do their own thing today. Actually, yesterday now since it was three in the morning. The Ghostbuster started up the stairs when he heard a noise coming from under the stairwell. Peter squinted in the darkness.  
  
"Hello?" Peter said. He headed back down the stairs.  
  
"No," the voice replied. It sounded scared and lost. "Stop it, Peter. You can't do this." Dr. Venkman followed the voice and found himself standing outside Dani's room. "Peter, stop. Put down the gun."  
  
"Dani?" Dr. Venkman opened the already ajar door. The light from the television flickered on the two faces lying in the bed. Ray's face was content as he slept noiselessly. The young woman wore an expression of fear as she tossed on her side.  
  
"Peter, stop," she whimpered. "Don't do it." Peter walked over to her side of the bed. "Noooo!" Dani shot up in bed causing the man next to her to wake up startled and Peter to jump.  
  
"Where am I?" Dani asked.  
  
"Where would you like to be?" Peter replied. She looked at him.  
  
"You're you," she said.  
  
"Who else would I be?" Dr. Venkman responded.  
  
"Did you have a bad nightmare?" Ray inquired. Dani looked at him with her eyes wide. "What was it about?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Dani answered. She rubbed her eyes. "I just want to go back to sleep."  
  
"You are doing no such thing," Peter told her. "I want to know what this was about. You were saying my name, Dani. You told me to put down the gun." Dr. Stantz got out of the bed and turned on the lights in the bedroom. Peter noticed the girl's new hair style and made a mental note to ask her about that later.  
  
"I said pun," the young woman replied. "You probably had one to many while you were out and think I said gun. I would never say gun. You have told me some pretty bad puns and I'd like to protect myself from them."  
  
"Dani, I think you should tell us the truth," Ray said. He sat down on the bed she leaned back against the headboard.  
  
"I've been having the same nightmare for the past week," she said. "It's the same thing every time and I can't change it." Dani shook her head. "Than again I'm not sure if it's a nightmare or a vision."  
  
"What's it about?" Dr. Venkman asked sitting on the other side of the young woman. She took in a big hesitant breath. "Hey, it's okay. Ray and I aren't here to judge you. We're here to listen."  
  
"I wake up and I find myself lying on the floor of the basement. I look around to find Janine, Winston, and Egon all tied up in some area of the basement. I start to untie one of them, but I never finish because the door at the top of the stairs slams open. It's Dr. Newton with Ray being held at gunpoint with his hands bound behind him. They make their way down the stairs and Dr. Newton throws Ray down to the floor. He points the gun at Ray than starts changing. It's no longer Newton, but Peter. He's going on about how he has to do this so everything will turn back to normal. I try to talk him out of it, but he tries to blame it on me. Peter keeps talking about how this fantasy has ruined his life and if he puts a stop to it he can go back to the real world. He than goes on and shoots everyone. Peter turns the gun on me and fires. That's when I wake up." She pulled the covers up. "That's also usually about the time I get up and leave."  
  
"Leave?" Ray repeated. "Is that why you haven't been here?"  
  
"Have you been going to Dr. Grobin?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dani answered. "He just doesn't know what's going on either. I've been sitting in his office talking to him for hours just about this and he doesn't understand it. He does know that it's not something I'd wish on any of you all, but than after that he just gets me talking about something else."  
  
"Who's Dr. Grobin?" Dr. Stantz inquired.  
  
"He's a psychologist friend of mine I suggested Dani see," Dr. Venkman told his friend.  
  
"Why? You're a psychologist. She can talk to you."  
  
"I know that, Ray, but there are just certain things you can't tell your friends. I felt that if Dani saw someone else she'd be able to talk about everything and not have to be careful about what she said."  
  
"Since when do you make decisions about what's good for her and what isn't?"  
  
"Ray, take it easy. I just wanted her to be comfortable. I know Dr. Grobin from college. He's a good guy. He knows what we deal with and Dani's background. It's just been a month. Dani may decide next week she doesn't need or want to go anymore. I'm not forcing her. She agreed with me."  
  
"Why didn't you talk to the rest of us, Pete? Doesn't Egon deserve to know what's going on? He's her cousin. What about me, huh? She's my girlfriend."  
  
"I know that, Tex. I was just doing my part."  
  
"Maybe you should have told us about it." Dani suddenly stood up on the bed and started jumping. Ray and Peter looked at her. "Dani, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, so I still do exist," Dani said. "I wasn't sure anymore with the way you two were talking." She sat back down. "Don't get mad at Peter, Ray. I tried talking to him, but it didn't work. I couldn't say everything. So Pete took me to go meet Dr. Grobin and I've been seeing him for the past month and he's been real helpful."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ray asked.  
  
"I was afraid you guys would start acting all weird around me because I'm telling a stranger and not you all of my secrets and going-ons in my mind."  
  
"We wouldn't do that," Dr. Stantz replied. "We'd be concerned. We really worry about you sometimes, Dani. There's everything that happened to you before you came here and everything we told you that's happened before you came. It's kind of hard to adjust."  
  
"Yeah, we've been involved in some serious shit," Peter added. "Some scary, freaky shit." Ray gave his friend a look. "What? She knows what I'm talking about, Ray."  
  
"We should probably tell Egon about this tomorrow," Ray said. "He'd want to know."  
  
"About which part?" Dani asked. "The psychologist or the nightmare?"  
  
"Both," Dr. Stantz answered. His girlfriend made a face. "I'm sorry, but I honestly believe he should know. He deserves to know."  
  
"Yeah, okay," she mumbled lying her head back down on her pillow. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Ray, I want to talk to you," Peter said quietly. "Let's go upstairs." Ray nodded. Peter started out of the room than looked back to see his friend kissing the young woman in the bed. Ray got up and followed his fellow Ghostbuster upstairs to the living room.  
  
"What's the matter, Pete?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm not often seen as a cold-blood killer," Dr. Venkman said. "I can't help, but wonder what type of person Dani sees me as. I don't think I've done anything to deserve that kind of dream."  
  
"Dani likes you," Ray replied. "She kinda thinks of you as annoying brother. Well, those weren't her exact words, but Dani doesn't think you're horrible or anything."  
  
"Than maybe I'm overreacting," Peter responded. "I might call up Mike and ask him what he thinks. He's been discussing this with her for the past week. He might be able to shed some light on this."  
  
"Yeah," Dr. Stantz agreed. The young man yawned. "I think I'll head back to bed. Dani and I didn't get to sleep until closer to mid-night." Peter gave his friend a sly grin.  
  
"Were you doing other things, little buddy?"  
  
"No," Ray quickly answered. "We were having fun with Winston and Tammy. We had a nice dinner than played a few games before Winston took Tammy home."  
  
"Man, I go out one night and I miss a lot of fun," Peter commented. "Sleep sounds good though. My feet are begging me to get off them. You wouldn't believe how much women really do like to dance." Ray shook his head as the two headed into the bedroom. 


	3. Everyone Knows

Egon and Janine walked into the firehouse the following morning looking like two guilty children. They walked over to Janine's desk.  
  
"Last night was nice, Egon," Janine said. She smiled "We should do it again sometime."  
  
"Yes," Egon agreed. "I must say I was a fool not to do this earlier."  
  
"Stop beating yourself up, Egon," Janine replied. "It's getting a bit annoying."  
  
"Sorry," Dr. Spengler apologized. "I shall be like my usual self."  
  
"Hey, lovebirds." Janine and Egon turned to see the Egon's cousin finishing up tying her robe. "I guess you two had fun last night." They exchanged a look than looked back at her.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Janine asked. "You cut it and dyed it."  
  
"Streaked it," Dani corrected. "I wanted a change and this is what happened."  
  
"Is there a supposed Fairy Godmother involved?" Egon inquired giving her a concerned look. Janine hit the man in the arm and Dani gave him a funny look.  
  
"No," she answered. "I went to the salon yesterday and paid like sixty bucks for this. If I could have done it magically I would have. Saved myself a few dollars."  
  
"You don't want to do it that way," Janine told her. "That's going down a bad road." The young woman gave the secretary a look as well. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Dr. Spengler asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about going to the gym, but I changed my mind. I figured I give my muscles a rest."  
  
"Is Raymond in your room?"  
  
"No. He went upstairs with Peter around three in the morning. We all had a nice long talk." She yawned. "I bet they're still sleeping."  
  
"A talk?" Egon repeated. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'll wait until Winston comes back. It involves everyone and he's the only person not here."  
  
"Why isn't he here?" Janine asked.  
  
"He went home with Tammy," Dani answered. "I told him to invite her over for dinner last night and he ended up going home with her. It was a nice evening. Probably not as exciting as yours, but it was nice."  
  
"Look, Ray," Peter said as he and Dr. Stantz came downstairs. "It's Spengs and Janine. I bet they had fun last night."  
  
"Now that we have established everyone has had their fun let us focus on what Dani needs to enlighten us about," Egon said with a look at his psychologist friend.  
  
"When Winston gets here," the red-streaked blonde repeated.  
  
"Winston is here." The black man joined the group around Janine's desk. "He's tired, but he's here."  
  
"We should discuss this upstairs," Dani said. "It kinda requires everyone to be sitting down."  
  
****  
  
The group stared at the young woman from the table even after she had finished telling them all what she had already said to Peter and Ray.  
  
"That's quite a nightmare," Winston commented.  
  
"You've been seeing a psychologist?" Dr. Spengler said. "Why did you not inform us sooner?"  
  
"Because I didn't feel that I needed to."  
  
"It's my fault, Spengs," Peter told the physicist. "I suggested she go after it didn't work out with the two of us. Mike's a good guy. You might remember him from Columbia."  
  
"Mike Grobin?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the guy."  
  
"As I recall he worked just about as hard as you did in college," Egon replied. "I must say I'm rather intrigued in how he managed to get his own practice."  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt, but we have a more important task at hand," Janine interjected. "We aren't sure if Dani's nightmare is really a nightmare or some vision."  
  
"I seriously hope it isn't a vision," Winston responded.  
  
"We can't rule out that possibility though," Ray said. "Perhaps by letting Dani relive it over and over she can figure out how to deal with it before it actually happens."  
  
"No," Dani said. "I don't want the responsibility of having to figure this thing out on me. I hate that kind of pressure. You guys think of something."  
  
"I could do some tests," Dr. Spengler told her. "However, it's quite I possible I won't find anything."  
  
"You could let her sleep with that dream thing," Dr. Venkman suggested. "It did wonders for me when I was having those nightmares."  
  
"That would merely allow her to get a full nights sleep," Egon responded. "We want to figure out the cause of these nightmares."  
  
"How about hypnosis?" Zeddemore jumped in. "Pete could figure out if it's a subconscious thing or if something put the nightmare into her head."  
  
"How about not?" Peter replied. "Hypnosis could only make it worse and it doesn't always work. Not one of those exact science things. It's not like she can't remember something. The thing is she can remember and we're just worried if it'll come true or not."  
  
"I vote for not," Dani said. She sighed. "The phone's going to ring." The phone rang just as she finished the sentence. Janine got up and answered it.  
  
"Ghostbuster Central?" The secretary started writing down information on the pad of paper next to the phone. "Alright. They'll be there in half an hour. Just tell your men to not go in there anymore." Janine hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it, Janine?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, they aren't sure. Some of the guys think it's a ghost, while the others believe it's some kind of demon. It got some guy and he's now at the hospital going on about how nothing is right or something."  
  
"Where are we going?" Peter inquired.  
  
"Construction site on Broadway," Janine answered. "They think they have it locked up in one of the rooms."  
  
"Let's go," Winston said. He took the piece of paper for Janine and the guys started toward the stairs.  
  
"Wait," Dani said. They turned around to look at the girl. "The tail. Watch out for the tail. Especially you, Peter."  
  
"Gotcha," Dr. Venkman replied. "Tail is bad." The Ghostbusters continued down the stairs and drove out of the firehouse. 


	4. The First Sign

"No," Peter said. "Tail is lethal." He ducked behind the overturned table and looked at Egon who was busy fiddling with his PKE meter. "Hey, boy genius. Having fun?"  
  
"These readings are odd" Egon told him. "At one moment it reads as a Class 5 than a Class 7. For a moment I thought we were up against another god."  
  
"Well, I think we should stop worrying about the readings," Peter replied. "We need to catch the thing."  
  
"Yes, I know," Dr. Spengler responded. "I'm merely interested the readings for scientific purposes."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
"Watch out!" Ray shouted from somewhere in the room. The table was split in two as the tail of thing they were chasing split it like an electric saw. Egon and Peter ran off to opposite sides of the room. Peter looked at the thing.  
  
It had features like a ghost as most of its body seemed to be transparent at times, but the tail seemed to be its lethal point. There were at least four six inch spikes on it and whenever it got near one of the guys it tried to get them with it. They had all ducked the tail just barely and because of that none of them had gotten a good shot. Just than a particle stream hit the thing.  
  
"Got it!" Winston yelled. Egon and Ray joined in as well.  
  
"Throw a trap, Pete!" Ray shouted. Peter reached for the trap on his belt loop watching as the ghost tried to drag the three Ghostbusters holding it within their streams around the room. The psychologist decided that the best way to get it would be holding the trap directly near the ghost. He started towards it with the trap in front of him.  
  
"Peter, don't!" Dr. Spengler warned. "That's too dangerous!"  
  
"The tail!" Winston added. "Watch out for the tail!" Dr. Venkman got as close as he dared to the captured ghost and opened the trap. The ghost let out an unnatural scream as it was sucked into the trap Peter held. It was almost completely in when the tail whipped up and hit the Ghostbuster in the face.  
  
Peter felt the spikes go into the left side of his face and yelled in agony, but kept a hold of the trap as it continued to suck in the rest of the ghost. The trap closed and Dr. Venkman hit the floor. He touched his face and felt the slashes along with the blood oozing out of them. His head became light and everything around him began to blur. He barely made out the three figures as they gathered around him.  
  
"Peter," Egon said. "Peter, can you hear me?"  
  
"He got hit by the spikes," Ray pointed out. "Dani knew this was going to happen. Why didn't Peter listen?"  
  
"Peter doesn't like to listen. He wanted to play Mr. Impressive," Winston replied. "I'll go call an ambulance." The black man walked out of the destroyed room.  
  
"We need to lay him down," Dr. Spengler told Ray. The young man slipped Peter's proton pack off his friend and Egon slowly laid Peter on the floor. He than pulled a handkerchief out of one of his pockets and placed against the wounds. "Peter, can you hear me?"  
  
"He doesn't look good," Ray commented quietly.  
  
"He's not losing blood that fast," Egon replied. "I wonder if there was something in the spikes. Janine did say the other man started talking about how nothing was real."  
  
"Peter's not talking," Dr. Stantz responded. "He's just staring into space. I wonder what he's thinking."  
  
*****  
  
Peter opened his eyes and found himself staring at the gray ceiling of a room. He looked around and saw that his wrists and ankles were held down by straps on to the bed he was laying on.  
  
"Egon?" Peter said. "Ray?" Dr. Venkman pulled at the straps, but they kept him firmly in place. "Winston? Anybody around?" The room to the door opened and an unhappy looking nurse walked in. "Hey, where are my friends?"  
  
"Friends?" The nurse replied. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Egon, Ray, Winston, Janine," Peter listed. "And Dani." The nurse looked at him. "Why aren't they here?"  
  
"Mr. Venkman, you haven't any friends," the nurse told him.  
  
"Why am I stuck here?" The woman gave him a look. "What happened?"  
  
"You had another relapse," the nurse informed him. "Dr. Romano had us place you in here so you wouldn't endanger or rile up the other patients."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked. "What the hell happened? Where are my friends?"  
  
"I think I'll get Dr. Romano," the nurse responded. "Perhaps he'll be able to get through to you." She walked out of the room and Peter pulled at the straps again only to succeed in making pulling a few muscles. He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dr. Venkman thought to himself. 


	5. Seeds of Doubt

"He should be alright," the doctor told the three Ghostbusters in the waiting room. "The spikes didn't go in that deep. I was more concerned if they contained anything like poison, but both Dr. Venkman's and Mr. Hartman's blood works came back negative for anything."  
  
"You mentioned Mr. Hartman is in the psych ward," Egon said.  
  
"Yes," the doctor replied. "We've had to sedate him because he's been screaming about how none of this is real. I was afraid your friend might do the same, but he may not have the same reaction. I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Can we take him home, Dr. Marcus?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'd like to keep him overnight for observation," Dr. Marcus responded. "I'll release him in the morning."  
  
"Could we see him now?" Winston inquired.  
  
"He's not awake, but I don't see the problem," Dr. Marcus said. "Come this way." He led the men down a long corridor to a room near the end of the hallway. "You can go in. If you need a nurse just push 0."  
  
"Thank you," Dr. Spengler said. The three men went into the room. Peter was sleeping in the bed. A few small bandages covered the left side of his face where the spikes had hit him.  
  
"One of these he's going to have to get it through his head he can't pull stunts like the trap thing anymore," Winston spoke up. "It'll get him killed."  
  
"It's Peter," Ray stated as if to explain everything. The three men had known Dr. Venkman long enough to know he wouldn't do anything exceptionally dangerous unless that was the last course of action. Peter had a tendency to pull stunts because of the attention and to keep anything from happening to his friends. Yeah, they were stupid, but sometimes they actually helped.  
  
"What's he doing?" Winston asked. He pointed to Peter's hands that were balled up like fists and seemed to fighting against some invisible force. "Is that some kind of spasm?"  
  
"Interesting," Egon commented. "Perhaps he's having a nightmare." Dr. Spengler pulled out his PKE meter from his jumpsuit pocket and aimed at his friend. "Only residuals from earlier. The same fluxuation as well."  
  
"Maybe we should do some research on the ghost we caught," Dr. Stantz suggested. "We could figure out why Mr. Hartman is going crazy and see if there's an antidote or something." He smacked himself on his forehead. "We didn't call Janine."  
  
"I'm sure she and Dani aren't too worried," Zeddemore told his friend. "They know sometimes it can take a while on a job."  
  
"Yeah, but what if they're trying to call us?" Ray asked. "We left the radios back in Ecto and since this happened Dani could have had another vision."  
  
"Man, calm down," the black man replied. "Janine and Dani can live without us calling for another few minutes."  
  
"Peter?" Egon said questioningly. He noticed the strain in his friend's face. "Peter, can you hear me?"  
  
****  
  
Peter could hear a voice in his head and it sounded like Egon's. He looked around the room again. Besides his bed and the table next to it the room was empty.  
  
"Egon?"  
  
"Peter, can you hear me?" Egon's voice echoed in Dr. Venkman's head.  
  
"Where are you, Egon?" The door to his room opened and a doctor came in with the nurse who had been in the room earlier and two other people.  
  
"Peter, do you know where you are?" The doctor asked.  
  
"A psych ward," Peter answered. "What are my parents doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to see you, son," the woman answered. "We were worried."  
  
"Mom, you're dead," Dr. Venkman said quietly. He remembered the funeral he had attended and all the antognozing holidays after it. His mother merely blinked and patted her son's hand.  
  
"That's in your head, sweetheart," she replied. "After that terrible accident with your friends you started imagining a lot of things. Like coming up with that whole Ghostbusters thing. I couldn't believe what you put those poor Hollywood people through. "  
  
"It's real," Peter insisted. "I know it is."  
  
"It never was, Pete," his father added. "You and your friends were into all that paranormal stuff, but after they died you continued it in your head."  
  
"Died?" Dr. Venkman repeated. "Egon, Ray and Winston died?"  
  
"Winston Zeddemore's not real, Peter," Dr. Romano jumped in. "Winston, Dani, Janine, Louis, Dana, Slimer, and all those other people aren't real. Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz were, but they died over ten years ago. You almost did too, but you managed to survive. Unfortunately, after the accident you started to think they were still alive and went off on a daily basis to work with them. Numerous times you were tossed off Columbia University's campus. One day your parents decided to do something and they brought you here. Since than you've dreamed up the Ghostbusters and had all of you saving the world over and over again. You managed to create a wondrous world, but none of it's real and never will be."  
  
"It's real," Peter told them. "I lived through it. I've almost died." He pulled at the straps. "I want my friends."  
  
"Egon and Ray died, honey," his mother said. "I know it's hard to believe, but they are dead. We went to their funerals."  
  
"No!" Peter shouted. He fought at the straps fiercely. "Stop lying! They aren't dead! It's real! I'm not crazy!" Dr. Romano pulled a syringe out of his pocket and started to stick it into the crook of Dr. Venkman's arm. "I'm not crazy!"  
  
*****  
  
"I'm not crazy," Peter mumbled. "I'm not crazy." He opened his eyes and found himself lying in a dimly lit room. The Ghostbuster sat up and looked around. Peter could tell it was a hospital room, but at least it was better decorated than the one he saw in his head. "I guess it was just a bad dream. Side effects of something the doctor gave me I bet." He was suddenly covered in a light as the door to the room opened.  
  
"Peter, you're awake." The lights in the room came on and Dr. Venkman saw his blonde-haired friend standing inside the room.  
  
"Very observant, Egon" Peter retorted. "I guess you won't need those super strength glasses anymore."  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Dr. Spengler inquired.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Dr. Venkman answered. He touched his face. "Just a few scratches. Nothing big."  
  
"You didn't listen," Egon said.  
  
"And this surprises you?"  
  
"No," Egon answered. "I thought you'd be more careful."  
  
"Hey, Spengs, I got the thing didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, but you could have seriously gotten hurt."  
  
"They're just a few scratches," Peter said blandly. "I've gotten worse."  
  
"I won't attempt to argue with you, Peter, but you were warned and you did not heed the warning," Dr. Spengler told him.  
  
"Look, Egon, it's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. Since you haven't mentioned Ray and Winston I'm guessing they're fine too."  
  
"They went home. The doctor told us you can go home tomorrow. He wanted to keep you overnight for observation. Possibly to compare you to Mr. Hartman who was also injured by the ghost as well. I visited Mr. Hartman and wondered myself why you aren't having the same reactions."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Egon. I'm sure I'm fine." His friend gave him a look. "If I wasn't you'd be the first person I told." Peter yawned. "Look, Egon, go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow come back and we can continue the lecture."  
  
"I believe I'll leave that to Dani," Dr. Spengler replied. "She was a bit upset that you didn't listen."  
  
"Something tells me that there's more to that," Peter responded.  
  
"According to Ray she heard the news and escaped to her bedroom. Actually locked herself in there."  
  
"And that bugs you?"  
  
"Of course it does, Peter."  
  
"You gonna have to learn, Spengs, that women are very complicated. They don't always tell you everything even when you think they're telling you everything. There's a code."  
  
"A code?"  
  
"You mean Janine hasn't done this to you yet."  
  
"Perhaps you should enlighten me." Peter chuckled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I never thought the day would come when you'd be asking me for womanly advice," Dr. Venkman told him.  
  
"Yes, well, it is a subject you do know quite a bit about."  
  
"Don't I know it." 


	6. A Possible Answer

Dani stood outside the firehouse on the corner of Mott and Pell just watching the cars go by. She had already told three cab drivers she didn't need a cab and they drove away after giving her a funny look. The young woman was merely waiting for her cousin to return with Peter. After she had heard what happened yesterday Egon's cousin had gone into room and ignored any plea to come out. Even after a certain someone had sent Slimer in an attempt to get her to come out. She promptly sent the green specter back out to slime the certain someone with auburn-hair.  
  
She had thought about the nightmare and it replayed again in her head slightly differently than it had when she was sleeping. Newton was no longer there and it was just Peter brandishing the gun and killing everyone. He kept on going about this was the only way to make it stop. None of it was real and he had to kill them to get better. Better? Dr. Venkman was a healthy man from what she knew. Well, physically anyway. Mentally all of the guys were a little loopy. You had to be if your job was to keep ghosts from taking over the world.  
  
The young woman played with her hair. She was still kinda getting used to the fact she had cut her hair. The red streaks were there just to get a reaction, but the she cut it because Dani felt she needed a change. Egon's cousin had been able to do what she wanted for a few months since the guys had 'saved' her from Newton. She liked having the opportunity to sleep until mid-day with her boyfriend lying next to her. Of course, there were the other days when she would wake-up before Janine even got there and work out at the gym. Peter had shown interest in that idea, but she could never get him to wake up so he could actually go with her.  
  
Dani turned to the right and saw the Ghostbusters car coming down the street. It wasn't being driven like it was on a Nascar race course. Ray did that on a regular basis, but Dani had made the mistake of being the car one time when Egon drove and wished she hadn't. His driving made Dr. Stantz's seem tame in comparison. The blonde scientist was a rather calm man, but when someone pushed his buttons in just the right way he could become rather erratic. The car approached the corner and slowed as it pulled into Ghostbuster Central. She watched as the Peter got out of the passenger's seat and walked right up to him.  
  
"Peter, you're an idiot." He gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Dr. Venkman replied.  
  
"Dani, let's not start anything," Egon told his cousin as he came around the car.  
  
"It's already started," Dani responded. "The nightmare's a vision now."  
  
"What?" Dr. Spengler said. "Ray hasn't mentioned anything."  
  
"Because I haven't told him anything."  
  
"I'm not going crazy," Peter said. "I'm perfectly fine." He looked at Egon and the blonde man and everything around him began to blur. "I'm not crazy."  
  
"Of course not, dear." Dr. Venkman found himself looking at his mother. He was no longer strapped to the bed, but sitting cross-legged on it. "You're just lost. You didn't know what to do with yourself after you lost your friends."  
  
"Mom, they aren't really dead, are they?" Peter asked his mother.  
  
"I'm afraid so, sweetheart," his mother answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You boys went out one night and crossed paths with a drunk driver. Egon and Ray died instantly. You received a nasty head wound and were in a coma for about a month. When you woke you didn't believe your friends were dead and that's about when you started to imagine they were still alive. Everything about the Ghostbusters is not real. There were no movies, no cartoons, and no people. It's just you. You were unable to adjust to the fact your friends were dead and made all of that up to keep them alive. They are alive. In your heart." Peter watched as his mother began to cry. "I just wish you'd understand that."  
  
"Why did it seem so real?" Dr. Venkman inquired.  
  
"Because you put your whole mind into it and ignored all real knowledge according to Dr. Romano. You didn't want to cope with real life and it was easier to create a reality in your head. For the longest time you seemed to be catatonic as you lived in that reality instead of this one. It wasn't until recently we've been able to get through to you. Hopefully convincing you to stay here with us and let go of what's inside your head."  
  
"I don't want to," Peter responded. "I like being with my friends."  
  
"Honey, they don't exist," his mother pleaded with him. "You made up everything. I even went so far as to look up their names. There is no Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz, or Dani Pearson. Creatures like the Marshmallow Man, Samhaine, and Gozer don't exist either. There are no such things as ghosts, demons, or demi-gods."  
  
"We saved the world," Peter said. "We risked our lives."  
  
"It was all in your head."  
  
"No. No, it couldn't have been."  
  
"It was, dear. I'm sorry, Peter, but it was."  
  
"No!" Peter shouted. "No!"  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Venkman shot up in his bed and looked around. He was in the bedroom he shared with the guys in the firehouse. His mother was no longer at his bedside. Peter touched the bandages and felt a slight pain shoot up in his head.  
  
"It seems real," Peter muttered. "Why would I make up all this stuff?"  
  
"Peter, you're up." Dr. Venkman looked toward the doors and saw Ray standing in the doorway. "You scared Egon and Dani. The three of you were talking and you passed out."  
  
"Is it really a vision?" Peter inquired.  
  
"We aren't sure," Ray answered as he went over to his friend. "Dani is positive it is since she's seeing it when she's asleep and awake. I've been trying to find something on the thing we caught, but I keep running into dead ends. The problem is that the other guy who got hurt is in the psych ward and you're not. That makes doing research that much more complicated."  
  
"Don't worry, Tex. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Peter patted his friend's hand and thought about what his mother had said.  
  
Dead? Ray and Egon were dead? That didn't make any sense. Sure he remembered that night, but all three of them had walked away with minor injuries. Maybe he had hoped they were minor injuries. Maybe it was all in his head. It still didn't compute. Why would he make up all of this stuff? He was the one that didn't believe Egon and Ray in the first place when they started talking about ghosts and the fact they were real. How come he was creating it all in his head?  
  
"Hey, Peter, are you okay?" Dr. Stantz asked his friend. The psychologist shook away the cobwebs of doubt and gave his friend a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great," Dr. Venkman replied. "We don't have any jobs today or anything else do we?"  
  
"Nothing we really need you for," Ray responded. "Egon said we should let you rest today. Tomorrow we'll run you ragged again."  
  
"One of those rare reprieves for me, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This also includes no Slimer?"  
  
"Slimer's with Dani. She asked him to come along when she went out for the pizza."  
  
"You're lucky your girlfriend actually likes the spud. Most people take one look at him and run the other way."  
  
"Dani's actually been able to do more with him than I've been able to. Of course, having a ghost read you a bedtime story isn't as fun as it sounds. He likes to stay afterward."  
  
"It's not like you and Dani do anything," Peter replied. "Egon did lecture you after all." Dr. Venkman noticed the young man's cheeks start to turn a pinkish color. "Ray Stantz, you gotta be kidding me. After all those years of blushing at every pretty woman whoever said hi and you're now playing Mr. Suave with Egon's cousin. I shall never underestimate you again."  
  
"Raymond, are you bothering Peter?" Egon asked as he joined the two.  
  
"No," Dr. Stantz answered. "We were just talking." Dr. Spengler gave his young friend a look. "Did you get anywhere with the research?"  
  
"I ran into obstacles much like yourself," Egon answered. "I'd like to try out the orb, but I'm afraid it might escape. I haven't had any successful tests with Slimer."  
  
"The orb?" Peter repeated. "What the heck is the orb?"  
  
"It's kinda looks like a crystal ball," Ray told him. "Except it should hold ghost within a force field of positive particle beams. With the ghost inside we can observe it and easily take ectoplasmic samples for testing." Dr. Stantz looked back at the physicist. "If we did do that we'd have to get the ghost back out of the containment unit. That's never easy."  
  
"Precisely the reason we ordered an extra pizza," Egon responded. "We'll have Slimer go in and retrieve it."  
  
"Than we should make sure the orb is running," Ray replied. "It takes at least half an hour to get it warmed up. We should also set up a few traps just to make sure if it does get out that we can capture it before it gets loose."  
  
"Excellent idea. Let's get started." The two men walked out of the room. Peter leaned against the headboard of his bed.  
  
He couldn't understand how none of this wasn't real. Peter had spent a long time running around New York and other various parts of the world capturing ghosts and saving the world. Everything he could remember seemed to fit on the timeline. Sure they were a few questionable happenings, but that occurred with everyone. He probably had one to many the night before or something. Peter just couldn't fathom this world wasn't real. 


	7. Decision

"Are you sure you guys know what you're doing?" Winston asked Ray and Egon.  
  
"No," Dr. Spengler answered.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure," Zeddemore replied. He was unfazed by the answer. Winston was used to the scientists taking chances because they were often doing something that had never been done before. Egon always attempted to do some testing, but those often ended in some kind of explosion. The Ghostbusters could no longer count on one hand how many times that had happened.  
  
"Come on, Slimer," Dani urged the green ghost as she led him into the lab. She held the extra pizza box. "We're just going to run a little test." Slimer caught sight of the large orb and dove into her sweatshirt. "Ah! Get out!" She dropped the pizza box onto the floor. "Oh, my God. Get out!"  
  
"Slimer," Ray said. He went over to his girlfriend and she looked at him. "Slimer, get out."  
  
"No," the ghost replied.  
  
"It's gross," Dani whined. "He's getting ectoplasm all over my--" Ray covered her mouth and she mumbled through his hand.  
  
"Take off your shirt," Egon told her. She looked at him with her eyes wide. The Spengler mentally smacked himself when he realized what he just said. And to his own cousin. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't thinking." Winston picked up the pizza box and opened it.  
  
"Hey, Slimer, this pizza smells good," Winston said. "It's a shame I'll have to throw it out." The ghost stuck his head out of the front of Dani's sweatshirt. "Come on, spud. It's your favorite pizza."  
  
"Extra anchovies?" Slimer asked.  
  
"Yup," Winston answered. "Come on out and let Egon run a few tests than you can have it." The green ghost came out of the young woman's sweatshirt. She started wiping some of the ectoplasm on to her boyfriend.  
  
"Go take a shower," Ray told her with a grin. "And maybe next time you should wear your jumpsuit." She stuck out her tongue and walked out of the lab.  
  
"Alright, Slimer, I'm going to place you into the trap than insert you into the orb," Egon explained to the green specter.  
  
"Okay." Dr. Spengler opened the trap lying on the floor and Slimer was quickly sucked in. He than picked up the trap and inserted it into a square slot under the whirring orb. Egon pushed a red button and the trap opened inside the slot. Slimer appeared in the orb and touched the side. He yelped in pain.  
  
"Hmm," Egon murmured. Ray looked at the readouts coming from a printer.  
  
"I think it's working, Egon," Dr. Stantz said. "Slimer is trapped in there just like he would be in a regular trap."  
  
"Let's see if I can take a sample of his ectoplasm without him escaping," Egon replied. He reached for a needle-like piece of equipment and started to insert it in through a small blocked hole.  
  
****  
  
"Now, Peter, you're parents said you've shown some interest trying to solve all of this," Dr. Romano said to the brown-haired man.  
  
"I just want to know what I would have to do," Peter replied.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly give you any medication," Dr. Romano told him. "It requires you to do a lot of the work yourself."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Destroy the reality in your head," Dr. Romano answered. "As harsh as that sounds because you've been living there for so long, but in order to live a normal life again you have to destroy it."  
  
"Destroy it?" Peter repeated. "How?"  
  
"However you feel is the right way," Dr. Romano replied.  
  
"It's not real?" Peter said in questioning voice looking at the doctor than at his parents. He felt like he was ten years old again sitting in his bedroom making sure there were no monsters waiting under his bed or in his closet to eat him while he slept.  
  
"No, it isn't," Dr. Romano told him.  
  
"Son, you can do this," Charlie encouraged his son. "We have faith in you."  
  
"No matter what happens we will always be here for you," his mother added. "We love you, Peter."  
  
"I love you too, mom," Dr. Venkman replied. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. "I'm just scared."  
  
"It's natural to feel that," Dr. Romano informed him. "You're destroying a reality that has been second nature to you for a long time. You have to do it though. It's imperative. Otherwise your health could deteriorate even more."  
  
"Okay," Peter whispered. "I'll do it." 


	8. Finding a Cure

Dr. Venkman woke the following morning to the sound of ear piercing scream. He shot out of bed and realized he wasn't in the hospital room anymore, but back at the firehouse.  
  
"I have to do it," Peter whispered. "Somehow." He walked out of the room and was greeted by a flying blob of ectoplasm known as Slimer.  
  
"Peter help me," the green ghost cried.  
  
"Not now." He pulled the green ghost off and tossed him aside like a piece of trash. "Not ever again."  
  
"Peter mad?" Slimer asked.  
  
"Something like that," Peter replied. Of course that thing wasn't real. Why in the world would there be something like that? He had always despised the small ghost and now he could destroy the thing. He continued toward the kitchen and found a very mad Dani cleaning it up. There was ectoplasm everywhere. "What happened?"  
  
"Slimer," she answered. "Egon let him out of the orb thing and he decided to help himself to the breakfast I was making." Peter watched the young woman carefully. She couldn't be real. Egon had never said anything about any part of the family from Texas. The fact she had visions was another point in that favor. Psychics weren't real. Even ones touched by ghosts. And the occult was just something people thought was cool to mess with. "Peter, I want you to be careful today."  
  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked. The girl had always seemed to know more than she let on, but she didn't always say anything.  
  
"I just have this feeling that something bad will happen," Dani answered. "Ray's almost got me convinced my nightmare or vision or whatever isn't real anymore. It's just my subconscious reacting to what I've been through and what I've heard. Kind of like an overactive imagination. Of course, we both know who the overactive one is."  
  
"Yeah," Dr. Venkman said with a forced smile. "Ray." Peter remembered the first time he had met the young man. Dean Yeager had brought Ray into the lab office that Egon and Peter were already sharing. He was shy being only seventeen and suddenly thrust into the lives of two older guys, but he got over that and three might a tight bond of friendship despite all their differences. But if everything was true their friendship had lasted until that one fateful night.  
  
"Hey, Peter," Dani said waving a hand in front of the man's face. He looked at her. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"Go?" Peter replied. "I'm still here." She gave him a look.  
  
"That's good. What do you want for breakfast? I'm working on a smorgasbord of waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon and anything else you might want."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You sure? The guys are going to eat everything. They were working all night on the orb thing with Slimer and they started on the other ghost."  
  
"I'm sure. I have some stuff I need to do."  
  
"Alright, but don't bother Janine. She came in this morning really mad about something. I bet it's about Egon. I swear those two are going to get married even if I have to hogtie my cousin and drag him down the aisle."  
  
"Yeah," Dr. Venkman mumbled. "Get married." Peter used to have those same thoughts. The secretary and lanky scientist were made for each other, but she wasn't real and Egon was dead. It was all in his head. Just a made up world he needed to get rid so he could get better. He had to. Peter saw the look on his mother's face. It pained his heart to see his parents so helpless because their only son was crazy. He didn't want to be crazy. He wanted his parents to be happy.  
  
"Peter, you're acting really weird this morning," Dani commented. "Maybe you should go back to bed. I'll cover for you today."  
  
"No," Peter said. "I'm fine." She eyed him carefully and he avoided her gaze. "I'm going downstairs." He went to the stairs and started down them.  
  
"Peter strange," Slimer said as he came back into the kitchen. Dani looked at the ghost.  
  
"You said it," the young woman agreed. "Maybe you should keep an eye on him."  
  
"No way."  
  
"If you do this I promise I'll make you your own personal stack of pancakes. And I mean a big stack with chocolate chips."  
  
"Oh, boy," Slimer chirped. He saluted Dani. "I'll watch Peter."  
  
"Good, boy." The green ghost floated down the stairs and Dani returned to fixing the breakfast.  
  
****  
  
"Fascinating," Egon muttered. "This ghost is actually quite powerful, but all of its power lies in its tail."  
  
"You mean the spikes administer some kind of poison or something?" Ray replied. He yawned. The young man had been up all night with Egon and Winston first making sure the orb was inescapable with Slimer as the experiment. Than at about seven in the morning they had let their little mascot go and retrieved the other ghost from the containment unit using the spud. He hadn't been happy than to make matters worse he'd messed up the kitchen. At least that's what Dani had said.  
  
"It's not a poison per say," Dr. Spengler responded. He ran a hand through his messy hair than adjusted his glasses. "The spikes tips contain an ectoplasm that travels straight to the brain creating a disturbance in the neurotransmitters within the victim's mind."  
  
"Does someone want to explain?" Winston inquired.  
  
"Different messages are being sent in the mind," Dr. Stantz explained. "Instead of the proper amino acids or peptides its ectoplasm. Thus creating alternate responses in the mind."  
  
"So, these alternate responses made Mr. Hartman crazy instantly?" Zeddemore asked.  
  
"He was injured far worse than Peter," Egon said. "However, I believe Peter will soon begin to feel the same side effects."  
  
"We have to stop it," Ray said. "There has to be some kind of antidote. We can save Peter than gave it to Mr. Hartman." He looked at the angry ghost in the orb. "Than put him back in the containment unit so he won't be able to harm anyone else."  
  
"Let's find the antidote," Winston replied.  
  
"It'll take time," Egon stated. "Time we may not have."  
  
"We have to try," Dr. Stantz responded.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Dani told the guys as she walked into the lab carrying a tray filled with food.  
  
"No time, Dani," Ray told her. "We have to find an antidote."  
  
"An antidote?" Dani repeated. "You mean something's wrong with Peter?"  
  
"Yeah," Ray answered.  
  
"I knew. It was acting really weird this morning. Like he couldn't understand what was going on or something." She set the tray down. "What can I do?"  
  
"Raymond, you and Winston take Dani to Forbidden Planet and ask Mr. Morris for any books on ectoplasmic antidotes. Or anything of that nature," Dr. Spengler started. "I will stay and attempt to find something here."  
  
"What about Pete?" Winston asked. "We can't exactly leave you and Janine here if he isn't all there."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find the cure before anything happens." Dani opened her mouth to say something when her earlier nightmare played in her head once more. "Dani?"  
  
"We'll have to hurry," Dani said. "I'm seeing it again. I can almost feel all the pain." Ray went over to young woman and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not listening." She looked at him. She was practically eye level with the Ghostbuster. Her light blue eyes locked gaze with Dr. Stantz's own brown ones speaking volumes on they're own, but nobody would have ever known except for them.  
  
"You listen," Dani replied softly. "I love you because you listen." She backed away from him. "Right now though we have to save Peter. Let's get going."  
  
"Ladies first," Winston said. She gave him a small grin and led the way out of the lab. 


	9. It Begins

Peter walked back Mott towards the corner where the street met Pell. He had always thought those were odd names for streets and now he could guess why. He had made them up along with everything else in this reality. And now he was going to get rid of it. The man stuck his hand in his coat pocket and felt the gun he managed to purchase from some punk down an alley. He didn't care about that. Peter felt the only way he could stop them would be to kill them. He would have used a proton pack, but couldn't remember exactly what setting would kill a person and setting one off to explode was always tricky. Well, that's what Egon was always going on about. Those proton packs were just another part of this unreal world. And he didn't want to use something imaginary. Maybe one day he'd come back to this spot and see what was really there. It had been an actual firehouse before they bought it.  
  
Peter shook his head. He couldn't keep remembering all the things that weren't real. They had never really bought the firehouse. He, Egon, and Ray never did anything beyond the few years they knew each other in college. That was it. After that it was all made up. None of it was real and he needed to get rid of it. Just like he did that annoying green ghost. Slimer was now sitting in the containment unit never to be seen again.  
  
Dr. Venkman reached the firehouse and walked inside. Ecto-1 was gone and he saw Janine sitting at the desk seemingly entranced with the computer. Peter psyched himself up. He didn't want to hurt the woman, but he knew it was the only way. He walked up to her desk.  
  
"Hi," Peter said. Janine looked at him. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Dani, Ray and Winston went out," Janine answered. "Egon is up in the lab. Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"No," Dr. Venkman answered. "Uh, could you help in the basement? Ray asked me to do some work with the traps down there and I kinda forgot. If you helped it would go faster."  
  
"Are you okay?" Janine asked.  
  
"Fine. I just need a little help."  
  
"You hate to work."  
  
"Nonsense. I love to work. I just pretend to hate it. Throw you off the scent."  
  
"I'm really busy here," Janine told him. "As soon as I'm done here I'll come down."  
  
"I might be done by than."  
  
"Than you wouldn't need my help and I'd keep my nails looking great." Peter sighed. He was giving up on talking with this woman. She was trying patience he really didn't have anymore for this chaos.  
  
"Janine, you're going with me." Dr. Venkman pulled out the gun and she froze in her seat. "Come on, Janine. I don't want to do it like this. We'll just go down to the basement. That's all I ask."  
  
****  
  
"We aren't going to be able to get through all of these books," Winston told Ray. The young man had set down about thirty or so books on a table in the back of Forbidden Planet.  
  
"One of them might have the answer," Ray replied.  
  
"Well, we don't have the time," Dani responded. "Isn't there anyway we could narrow this down further?"  
  
"Mr. Morris said these were all the books that anything to do with ectoplasmic antidotes," Dr. Stantz informed her.  
  
"Can we rule out the ones in another language?" Winston inquired. He held up a book. "I think this one was written by a chicken."  
  
"That's sand script," Ray said. He took the book from his friend and quickly flipped through the old pages. "And we have no time to translate any of it. Alright, take away all the books not written in English." The stack was slimmed down to about half.  
  
"And that helped," Dani said sarcastically. She sat down in one of the chairs around the table. "Why don't we ever have the advantage?"  
  
"We do!" Dr. Stantz exclaimed. "Dani, you have a link."  
  
"She's not a website, Ray," Winston retorted. "You really need to get some sleep, man. You aren't thinking straight."  
  
"No, she knows," Ray said. The two stared at him like had grown another appendage. "She's seen the ghost and knows the symptoms."  
  
"Are you going to try to use me like Ouija board again?"  
  
"You two should really start limiting the time you spend alone," Winston said. "Ray, are you sure that Dani can do this?"  
  
"Yes," Dr. Stantz answered.  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor, but any tests you've done with me have failed. I'm not a mind reader or telepathic. I can't do anything beyond what I'm able to do."  
  
"You can try," Ray replied.  
  
"I've tried. We've tried. Hell, even Egon's tried. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. I'm not going to pick up one of these books randomly, turn it to the page and find the cure." She grabbed a book as she spoke. "It's just not going to happen." The young woman opened the book and looked at the page. "Wow, it happened." Ray quickly read the page.  
  
"This is so simple," Dr. Stantz said. "I should have realized this the moment I mentioned neurotransmitters. These particular transmitters can be found right around the house."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Winston asked.  
  
"We call Egon," Ray answered. "Dani, give me your cell phone." She sighed and pulled it out of her blue messenger bag.  
  
Dr. Spengler peered at the information on the computer. He realized he should have known this quite instantly the moment Ray had mentioned neurotransmitters. They had all taken psychology and learned about the chemicals that sent messages throughout the brain. They had some form of each of these within the firehouse. Peter had antihistamines in the bathroom cabinet, there was also probably dopamine, and the epinephrine could be substituted through a caffeinated beverage to get the adrenalin going.  
  
Egon jumped when he felt something move against his upper thigh. He remembered the cell phone Dani had given him recently. Something that he and none of the other guys were really wanted since they weren't interested in getting prank calls. She had assured them the numbers were unlisted and that no one would know them except her, the guys, and whoever they felt absolutely needed the numbers. Egon pulled it out not noticing the person coming up behind him.  
  
"Hello?" Egon said. He than winced at the loud, exuberant voice coming out of the phone from the other end. "Ray, yes I just found it myself. I plan to get right on it." He sighed. "I don't know how Peter is. I haven't spoken with him recently. I'll see you all later." Dr. Spengler hung up his cell phone and set it on the table next to the computer. He noticed a figure reflecting in his computer screen. "Peter." Egon turned around in time to receive a painful blow to the head. The unconscious scientist hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Peter looked down at the man feeling a twinge of pain in his heart. He was about to kill an old friend, but it was for the better. He had to kill Egon and the others in order to save himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Egon," Dr. Venkman whispered. 


	10. Bloodshed

"We're back!" Dani shouted as she jumped out of the back seat of Ecto-1. Resounding silence answered the young woman.  
  
"Janine's not at her desk," Ray pointed out. "What if something happened?" Winston saw the look of fear in his friend's eyes.  
  
"She could have gone out," Winston replied. "Or she's upstairs with Egon. There are a million places she could be, Ray. Let's not jump to conclusions if we don't know anything."  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and make our special cocktail," Dani said. "I highly doubt Egon remembered where I put the blender." She started towards the stairs, but Dr. Stantz grabbed her arm.  
  
"You shouldn't go up there alone," Ray told her.  
  
"Than come with me," she responded. "There isn't a lot of time to dawdle."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on things down here," Winston said. "Shout if you two need anything." He saw the look Ray held. "Just in case, Ray."  
  
"Okay." Ray ushered for his girlfriend to go up the stairs. They left Winston's field of vision from the ground floor and he let out deep breath.  
  
"God, I hope this works," Zeddemore muttered. He trusted the judgments of his friends, but if they didn't help Peter fast something drastic could happen. Winston didn't want to see anyone get hurt. The man just had this sinking feeling. It didn't help that the entire way back from Forbidden Planet Ray and Dani had sat in the backseat talking in hushed voices. He could make out a few words and that was all he needed to know. Peter was possibly a danger to them all now, but he didn't want to confirm the two younger peoples suspicions and scare them even more than they already were.  
  
"Hey, Zed." The Ghostbuster turned around to find Dr. Venkman standing behind him. His hair was sticking up on all ends something Peter normally hated. The man's green eyes were both filled with looks of fear and determination at the same time. Winston spotted a few drops of blood on the man's white t-shirt and jeans. He'd been doing something while they were gone. Winston just hoped Peter hadn't done anything drastic.  
  
"Pete, how's it going?" Winston asked trying to hide any worry in his voice. "Do you know where Janine is?"  
  
"Yeah," Peter answered nonchalantly. "Are Ray and Dani upstairs having fun?"  
  
"I don't know," Winston replied. He took a step back from his friend. "We should go up there and make sure they're okay."  
  
"Not now." Peter pulled the gun from the waistband of his pants. Winston knew a dozen ways right off the bat of how to get the weapon away from his friend, but he was afraid that it would cause Peter to do something more severe. "Not ever again."  
  
"C'mon, c'mon," Dani muttered as the drink mixed in the blender. She watched the liquid go around for a moment than shook her head as the swirling liquid made her a bit dizzy. "No more twisters, Dorothy."  
  
"Is it done yet?" Ray asked. She glanced back at him. He was pacing back and forth nervously in the kitchen. Dani knew why. The two didn't know where Egon and Janine were and they had just left Winston by himself downstairs. No telling how crazy Peter had gotten and what he could possibly be doing. She silently blamed herself.  
  
"Give it another minute," she answered. "Crushing up pills into a liquid takes time."  
  
"I really hope this works," Ray said.  
  
"It's going to knock him out," Dani replied. "We put enough dopamine in here to slow down an elephant. That added with the caffeine is going to create an interesting reaction. I sure hope he passes out." She stopped the blender and looked at her creation. "Close enough." The young woman opened a cabinet and pulled out one of Egon's special thermal cooler cups.  
  
"Ray," Peter called out from somewhere nearby. "Hey, Ray, I need to talk to you." Dr. Stantz froze and looked at his girlfriend. She snapped the lid on the cup. "Dani, babe, we need to have a conference."  
  
"Oh, God," Dani whispered. She started breathing heavily. Ray grabbed her by the shoulders. "It's happening. It's happening, Ray."  
  
"We're going to stop it," Ray told her quietly. "We have to stop it."  
  
"Stop what?" Ray spun around and found his friend walking casually into the kitchen. "Is it the end of the world? Again?" Dr. Stantz heard the hard sarcasm in the man's voice. "You were always eager to jump to those conclusions."  
  
"Peter, we know what's wrong," Ray said. "Dani and I just want to help you."  
  
"I'm helping myself, Ray," Peter responded. "I've got this under control." His mind drifted back to the hospital room where he was sitting in a corner banging his head against a wall. "I don't want to do this, mom. I can't do it."  
  
"Please, dear," his mother pleaded. "You can do this." Peter shook his head and glared at the two people in the kitchen with him.  
  
"I have to finish this now," Dr. Venkman told them.  
  
"No," Dani said as she stepped around Ray. "It's not going to happen."  
  
"Shut up," Peter growled. "You're just another figment of my imagination. I don't even know where the hell you came from. You have no purpose of even being here. You make no sense."  
  
"I make no sense?" She repeated. "You're the one that wants to kill everyone. Ray and I can stop it."  
  
"I'm stopping it," Peter replied. "Quit pushing me." He grabbed his head. "I have to make it all go away." The Ghostbuster slammed his fist on the counter. "I have to destroy it. I have to go home." Ray went up to his friend.  
  
"You are home, Peter," Dr. Stantz said. "This is real. Dani is just as part of this reality as the counter. You can feel it and touch it." Peter looked at him.  
  
"That's because I made it up," Dr. Venkman responded. He pointed to his head. "Everything in here is not real. I want to go back to the real world, Ray. I can't live here anymore. My mom and dad want me back."  
  
"Your mom's dead, Peter. We went to her funeral."  
  
"NO! She went to yours!"  
  
"I'm not dead, Peter," Ray said gently. "This is real. It's always been real." Peter looked at the young man and considered the thought for a moment, but than heard his mother again and felt the cold floor of the hospital room.  
  
"You can do it, Peter," Mrs. Venkman whispered. She gently touched her son's shoulder and he looked at her. "Fight it, sweetheart."  
  
"Okay, mom." Dr. Venkman looked at Ray and punched him. The occultist hit the floor and Dani let out a yell.  
  
"Peter, don't," Dr. Stantz told him. The youngest Ghostbuster touched his lip and felt the blood coming out of small split. "Think about this logically, Peter."  
  
"There's no logic here!" Peter yelled. "You're just part of my head. I kept you alive because I couldn't deal and now I have to kill you to make it all better." Dr. Venkman pulled out the gun and aimed it at the young man on the kitchen floor. "I'm sorry, Ray. This is the way it has to be."  
  
"No!" Dani shouted. She ran at Dr. Venkman and he turned the gun on her. It went off and she stopped short. The blonde gave Peter a surprised look than fell to her knees. She looked at Ray than hit the floor. The cup rolled of her hand and underneath the jutted out bottoms of kitchen cabinets.  
  
"Dani!" Ray screamed. Peter grabbed his head again as all the voices twirled around in his mind. "You killed her." Ray quickly stood up and took the man by the fronts of his shirt. "You killed her!" Dr. Venkman looked into his friend's eyes and saw the pain. Peter felt his own pain as he continued to bang his head against the wall in the hospital room. He heard the quiet sobs of his mother.  
  
"I had to," Peter whispered. "I'm sorry, Ray. It had to be done."  
  
"No it didn't. We were going to help you. You just needed to listen."  
  
"I'm not listening to you all anymore. I have to help myself. You aren't real." Dr. Stantz let go of Peter. "I'm sorry, Ray. You have to understand."  
  
"I can't, Peter."  
  
"You have to go down to the basement," Dr. Venkman told him. "I need to finish this." 


	11. Stopped

"Shit," Winston muttered when he heard the shot from upstairs. Peter was dangerous now and there was no telling what happened. He pulled at the ropes that bound his wrists to the railing in front of the containment unit, but they wouldn't give. Peter obviously knew how to tie knots. "I shouldn't have left them alone."  
  
"Winston, you don't think--," Janine trailed off. The Ghostbuster looked at the secretary that sat bound on the other side of an unconscious Egon. The blonde man's head hung forward and his glasses were gone.  
  
"I don't know," Winston replied. "Ray and Dani went upstairs to fix the antidote."  
  
"Antidote," Egon murmured. "I have to find it." His head shot up and he looked around. His vision was blurred, but he could feel something holding his hands up over his head. He pulled at the ropes as well, but found the short fight futile.  
  
"Egon, are you okay?" Janine asked. She had remembered when Dr. Venkman had dragged the physicist's limp body into the basement. The secretary had cried to herself because the lanky man looked like a rag doll. Egon turned his head toward her and squinted to focus better on her. This only made the headache he received from the blow to the head a bit worse.  
  
"I'm fine," Dr. Spengler answered. "We must get out of here."  
  
"Egon, do you really think Peter's gonna let us stroll out of here?" Winston asked. "He's gone crazy. You may not have heard the shot, but no telling what happened. Ray or Dani could be hurt. Or worse." None of them wanted to think that either of the two younger people was dying or dead.  
  
Dr. Spengler thought a moment about his young cousin whom he loved and cared for deeply. And his friend who he loved and cared for just as much. Dani was still adjusting to her new life and Ray was helping every moment he could when it seemed everyone else was at a loss. She often joined Egon in his lab and watched him work as well as play with some of his inventions. Egon would often think this annoying, but the young woman just wanted her cousin to pay attention. Something that reminded him much of Dr. Stantz who despite being over thirty years old would often do the most childish things at odd times. The physicist understood why she had taken to Ray. They were able to relate to each other on another level. Egon couldn't imagine life without either of them and guessed that at this point in their relationship they wouldn't be able to either.  
  
"Egon," Janine said. The Ghostbuster looked at the secretary with the thoughts still lingering. He saw the fear and concern in her eyes. Egon loved her as well and hated the fact this could be the last moments for the both of them. He hadn't had the chance to tell her he did love her. "Egon, there's something I've been meaning to say."  
  
"Me too," Egon replied. They stared at each other for a long time. "You go first, Janine."  
  
"Well, I just --" She was cut off as the door at the top of the stairs slammed open and Ray stumbled in. The young man looked distraught as Peter pushed him toward the stairs. The occultist plodded down the stairs with the gun shoved in the small of his back.  
  
"Ray!" Winston shouted. His friend barely looked up and Zeddemore knew something had happened to Dani. Something evidently bad or Dr. Stantz wouldn't be looking like an abandoned puppy. Peter had the young man sit between Egon and Janine. They both looked at him and he put his head in his bound hands silently sobbing. "What did you do to Dani, Peter?"  
  
"I got rid of her," Dr. Venkman answered. "She wasn't real. She was just one part of my problem."  
  
"You what!?!" Egon exclaimed angrily. "How could you?" The Ghostbuster pulled at the ropes again only to chafe his wrists.  
  
"Your problem is that you're crazy," Winston replied. "Pete, this is real life. Face it, man. You're stuck here."  
  
"No!" Peter shouted. "This is not real!" He found himself back in the hospital room sitting in the corner banging his head against the wall. "Mom, I can't do it. It's too hard. The pain. The memories."  
  
"Those memories aren't real, sweetheart," his mother told him. "You have to forget them. You can do it, son."  
  
"I'm not stuck here," Peter told Winston. "I just have to do this and I'm free."  
  
"Peter, think through this," Egon said sternly and angrily. "Ask yourself why. Why would you create a world like this? Why would you send us to Hell with a miniscule change of returning? Why would you constantly create situations where the end of the world was only one slip of the hand away? You wouldn't do that, Peter." Egon shook his head. "No, instead you killed an innocent person. Someone who never hurt you."  
  
"How do you know what I wouldn't do?" Peter shot back. "You died."  
  
"I did not. I'm right here. I always have been."  
  
"Why?" Dr. Venkman repeated to himself. Peter had never thought about the why. The doctor said he created it to keep his friends alive. Why would he subject his friends to torture like Hell? That wasn't life. That was sending them to their death beds, but they managed to get out of it every time as if by miracle. As if someone was watching them. He had sometimes doubted at those times he and his friends would actually make it out. If there was a chance of doubt than maybe this was real. Maybe he had just killed an innocent person.  
  
"Peter, are you alright?" His mother asked. He looked at her.  
  
"Mom, it isn't right," Peter whispered.  
  
"No, it isn't," his mother agreed. "You know what the right thing is. Your father and I believe you'll do the best thing. We love you, Peter. You're a strong person. I believe in you. Just do what you feel you should do." Peter leaned his head against the hard wall and saw his friends. Winston wore an angry expression, Egon looked deeply hurt, Ray was still crying, and Janine seemed to be lost in her own world of utter confusion as she looked at the broken man sitting next to her.  
  
"I hurt them," Dr. Venkman said quietly. "You don't hurt people who are real. Especially your friends."  
  
"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" His mother asked. Peter turned back to his mom and gave her a small smile.  
  
"I know what to do now," he told her. He gave her a hug. "Thanks, mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Peter." She watched as her son leaned back against the wall. His face suddenly became blank and his eyes held a far away look. "Peter?" His mother touched him and there was no reaction. "Peter!"  
  
Dr. Venkman dropped the gun in his hands and stared at his friends. Peter felt like that ten year old kid again where all he wanted to do was run upstairs and hide under the covers. He had betrayed his friends and now he would have to amend for it. Even if it took the rest of his life. From the looks he was receiving it might just take that long. He had shot Dani.  
  
"Peter," a voice wheezed behind him. He turned around and saw Dani standing at the top of the stairs. She was leaning against the railing looking as though she would drop. Her shirt was covered in blood. "Peter, don't do it." Peter felt his heart fall in his chest like a piece of lead. He hadn't killed her, but she was close.  
  
"Dani," Ray said. He shot up when he saw the young woman. "Oh, God, Dani." He sprinted past the statued Peter and up the stairs. Dr. Stantz managed to catch her with his bound hands as she started to fall. He gently laid her down and pressed both hands against her wound. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Can't keep me down," Dani replied with a grin. She winced. "Than again I might really like this position."  
  
"Peter, untie us," Winston ordered the out-of-it Ghostbuster. Peter turned back around still in his daze and walked over to the man. He undid the knots that held Zeddemore's hands. Winston went over to Egon and untied the physicist who in turn released Janine. The secretary threw her arms around Dr. Spengler and he returned the squeeze tightly. Than they abruptly broke apart.  
  
"Dani," Janine said. The young woman had to be helped before they could carry on. Egon nodded than he, Janine and Winston went up the stairs joining Ray around the bleeding young woman. Peter leaned against the railing next to the containment unit.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance," Winston said. He left the basement, but not without glancing down at Dr. Venkman who was now sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself. The black man felt sorry for his friend, but right now he needed to help Dani than he would help Peter. They'd all have to help him. Sometimes though a gunshot wound took precedent over a confused mind. 


	12. Coming Home to Apprehension

"No," Peter muttered. His head turned from side to side. "No." A gunshot echoed in his head. "No!" Dr. Venkman eyes shot open and he found himself staring at the ceiling of a hospital room. Actually, one of the rooms in the psych ward at St. Vincent's. He'd been in there for the past three days trying to deal with what had happened. Peter had talked with the resident psychologist and only managed to get only textbook answers from the man, which only managed to piss the Ghostbuster off. He didn't need that. Peter wanted a way to be able to talk to his friends again without reliving everything over. The man just wanted to see his friends. The doctor had not mentioned them except to tell him Dani was recovering quickly.  
  
"Damn it," Peter muttered. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. The man silently wished he had a phone in the room so he could call someone. Anyone. He really wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him or bring up some horrible memory from his past.  
  
"Dr. Venkman, how are you feeling this morning?" Peter looked toward the door to his doctor coming in.  
  
"Physically or mentally?" Peter retorted.  
  
"Are you feeling well enough for a visitor?" Dr. Venkman narrowed his eyes in slight confusion.  
  
"A visitor?" The Ghostbuster repeated. "Who is it?"  
  
"The young woman. Dani Spengler I believe." Peter couldn't help, but grin a little. Dani had decided to change her last name from Pearson to Spengler after an article that had come out talking about the Ghostbuster's and their latest win. The reporter apparently hadn't listened to the blonde after someone mentioned she and Egon were related. He went right ahead and put Spengler after her name. She didn't argue and just changed her own name legally. She said it was amusing and after some convincing Egon did as well. Janine was the only one who hadn't. Dani had talked to the secretary making Janine realize that she'd get an opportunity to hold the name as well someday soon and that Dani wouldn't probably have Spengler following her last name for very long if everything worked out between her and Ray. Apparently, though, for both Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stantz, marriage was a word they both avoided like the plague.  
  
"Okay," Peter said finally. The doctor walked out and the door closed behind him. After a moment the door opened again and Dani walked in with Ray right behind her. Peter looked at Dr. Stantz who avoided the gaze and pretended to find the floor rather interesting and wandered over to the barred window. The psychologist than looked at the blonde who looked a bit pale and had her left arm in blue sling. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hi, Peter," she told him gently. "How are you?"  
  
"That's the question of the day," Dr. Venkman replied. "How about you?"  
  
"Pretty good. I lost quite a bit of blood, but I'm recovering nicely according to the doctor. I just can't have any fun for about a week or so. Something about muscle repair and stuff." She shrugged. "Not that I've been having any fun. The moment I got back to the firehouse I was ordered by Dr. Stantz, Dr. Spengler, Dr. Zeddemore and Dr. Melnitz to stay in bed. Today I decided not to take the advice."  
  
"I think they were just watching out for you," Peter responded.  
  
"Yeah, but who's watching out for you?" Dani asked. "Some resident psychologist who only knows how to spout textbook crap?"  
  
"You talked to him?" Dr. Venkman replied with surprise.  
  
"Had to," Dani answered. "Only way they'd let us in here. God, he sucks. I'm so glad you aren't like that."  
  
"Instead he goes crazy," Ray interjected from the corner.  
  
"Ray, stop it," the blonde told him. She looked at the Ghostbuster. "I told you to be nice or be quiet."  
  
"And I told you this was a bad idea." Dr. Stantz walked over to her. "Yet here we are."  
  
"You didn't have to come."  
  
"I had to. You need someone to keep an eye on you. There are dangers that lurk around every corner." He glanced at Peter. "Sometimes in every room."  
  
"Stop it, Ray!" Dani shouted. She poked him in the chest. "I know you hate him! I know how you feel! I just want him to know that not everyone feels that way! I want to help him!" Ray stared at her as if she had just grown another head. The young woman touched her arm. "Damn. That hurt."  
  
"Did you take your medication?" Ray quickly inquired.  
  
"Yes," she snapped than shook her head. "Did you hear one thing I said?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And --?" The auburn-haired man looked at the floor. She sighed and walked over to Peter's bedside. "Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"It's okay," Dr. Venkman replied. "I was beginning to wonder if you ever got mad at him. Normal relationships usually have a little anger."  
  
"Well, maybe that's the problem. None of us has a normal relationship."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray asked as his head shot up and he stepped next to the young woman. "That we're messed up?"  
  
"No," Dani said. "I'm just trying to say that some of us have gone past normalcy in the relationships we have with people. You and I are fine. The problem is with you, Peter, Winston, Egon, and Janine. The five of you have spent so much time together that you think none of you can do no wrong. That there's no room for imperfection or the occasional stumble." She paused a moment looking from Dr. Venkman to Ray. "Well, someone's stumbled and there's no one to help him back up."  
  
"Dani, think about what he did," Ray replied. "He shot you and would have killed us all too without hesitation. He was about to. You can't just forgive someone instantly for something like that."  
  
"I didn't ask you to. Just help him off the ground and start from there." Dr. Stantz looked at his fellow Ghostbuster.  
  
Ray did feel horrible for thinking his friend was the most evil person on the face of the planet just after a few other people and things he could think of. He couldn't help it. All he could think about was his girlfriend lying on the kitchen floor bleeding profusely on to the floor. Ray had felt better when he saw she wasn't dead, but only just. The paramedics had gotten to the firehouse and taken her to the hospital. The young man remembered all the yelling in the emergency room when she had coded and it took Winston and Egon to pull him out of the way of the surgeons. The blonde physicist had told Dr. Stantz that he didn't wish to lose Dani either, but what happened was out of their hands. They would just have to be patient and wait.  
  
"I can't," Ray said.  
  
"Yes, you can," Dani countered. "All you can think about is that one bad moment. I want you to think about the good times. Like the first time you met Peter. Or how you guys started the Ghostbusters." She sighed. "I know this isn't the first time there's been a wedge between any of you and I'm positive you managed to work through it. This time it might take longer, but you have to do it. Peter is an important part of your life, Ray. You don't want to lose that."  
  
"I don't either," Peter added. Ray looked at his friend again. "Ray, I know what I did was horrible and I should probably never be forgiven, but I just want a chance." Dr. Venkman got off his bed. "The first sign that I'm not deserving you can kick me out on my ass."  
  
"I don't know," Dr. Stantz stuttered. "I want to forgive you and everything, Peter. I understand what Dani is saying. I just don't know. If I take you back to the firehouse than the guys and Janine will probably kick me out on my ass."  
  
"Language, Ray," Peter chided his friend. Ray smiled a moment than it fell just as quickly as it had appeared. "I know what you mean, Tex."  
  
"I say we do it," Dani said. "It doesn't matter what the others say. If they really have a problem with it we'll just get him a room at a hotel. Or- -" She smiled mischievously. "--he can hide in my room."  
  
"No he won't," Ray responded. The young man sighed than looked at his friend. The anger and hurt was almost completely gone from the occultist's eyes. "You're coming home, Peter, but it doesn't necessarily mean everything is alright."  
  
"That's okay," Dr. Venkman replied. "I'm not looking for absolute forgiveness right away. Just maybe a sign or two. Like this. The fact Dani and you did come."  
  
"How about this?" Ray asked. He held out his hand and Peter took it. They shook and as soon as they released Dani gave him a one arm hugged. He hesitated a moment before returning the gesture. It started to like everything would work out.  
  
Than everything started go downhill. Ray and Dani had talked to the psychologist asking him to discharge Peter. The doctor did so with a warning that there was still a possibility Dr. Venkman could have a relapse. They understood the warning and promised to watch Peter closely. The following day Dr. Stantz and Egon's cousin had returned to take Peter home. The three returned to the firehouse with icy stares. Janine pretended Dr. Venkman didn't exist and rebuked Ray for bringing the Ghostbuster home. Dani tried to explain, but the red-head wouldn't listen and went home leaving the blonde to take over her job. Egon and Winston were just as touchy. Ray continued to get the short of the stick from both the older gentleman.  
  
Dr. Spengler allowed Ray to bring Peter into the lab for a very brief five minutes. Egon though didn't really pay attention to Dr. Venkman, but to rather their young colleague. He lectured the young man about the kind of danger he could be putting them in. Peter tried to step in and defend him only to accidentally knock a book off a nearby shelf and hit Egon in the head. Right after that Egon had forcibly pushed both men out of the lab and locked the door.  
  
The two found Winston in the basement doing some work with the containment unit. He listened to Peter for a moment before yelling at the psychologist. Than Zeddemore promptly scolded Ray about bringing Dr. Venkman home without consulting anyone. Winston would have said a few more things, but luckily the alarm rang signaling a job and the black man sprinted out of the basement after quickly telling Ray not to come. Winston said he and Egon would handle it and left the two dejected Ghostbusters in the basement.  
  
(Continuation in the next chapter.) 


	13. Good as Forgiven

Two days later.  
  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out, Peter," Dani told the man as she, Ray and Dr. Venkman sat around Janine's desk.. "I guess Egon, Janine, and Winston weren't ready."  
  
"I kinda figured that," Peter replied. "I mean technically I'm still a tiny bit unstable, but I probably wouldn't be if all these lingering thoughts would go away. They're more far and few between because I've been spending time with you and Ray, but the others still bring them back."  
  
"You're trying," Ray said. "That's what counts." Peter gave his friend a small, sad smile.  
  
"Thanks, Ray. I'm glad you're on my side," Dr. Venkman responded. "Did I mention how sorry I am? Because I really am."  
  
"About a million times," Dr. Stantz replied. "And I have to say it's really working. I'm almost inclined to forgive you completely."  
  
"Almost?" Peter repeated in slightly hurt tone. "Dani forgave me even before she talked to me again." He looked at the blonde. "You know I'm actually kinda confused on that point. Why did you?" She looked back him a second taking a sip from her drink.  
  
"Because in some way this was my fault," she answered quietly.  
  
"You're fault!?!" The two men shouted.  
  
"You can't blame this on yourself," Ray said. "You didn't do anything."  
  
"That's why."  
  
"Dani, that's ridiculous," Peter continued. "You can't blame yourself for something another person did. Your conscience doesn't need that kind of pressure. I bet Jiminy Cricket would tell you the same thing because you definitely didn't see Pinocchio blaming himself for the stuff those thieves did."  
  
"Pinocchio was a puppet," Dani said. "I'm a real girl." She frowned. "Of course, there's every chance in the world I could be turned in a puppet because I hang out with you guys."  
  
"That'll never happen," Ray assured her. "Well, there was that one time when a dragon from one of Slimer's books came to life. But we've never been turned into toys. Not unless you count that time we were shrunk down to a few inches. Good thing we turned back or Janine would have had the time of her life with a three inch Egon. Than there was the time we --" Peter clamped a hand over his friend's mouth.  
  
"I think she gets the point, Ray." He removed his hand.  
  
"Sorry. She's used to my ramblings though."  
  
"Yeah. Someday I'm thinking about writing a book entitled "The Ramblings of Dr. Ray Stantz: The Ghostbusters Experience From the World's Oldest Child"," Dani said. Peter laughed.  
  
"Hey," Ray protested. "That's not funny."  
  
"Ray, you know I love you," Dani told him. "I would never title it that. It would definitely have to be shorter because heaven knows it'll probably be the longest book since "War and Peace"." Dr. Venkman continued to laugh feeling the best he had in a while. Ray on the other hand continued to pout.  
  
"I really don't think that's funny," Dr. Stantz said. Before Dani or Peter could say anything to console their friend Ecto-1 rolled into the firehouse. "It must have taken Winston and Egon a really long time today. Just of the two running after class fives is really tricky."  
  
"It's their own fault," Egon's cousin said. "They chose to do it by themselves. Both you and Peter are capable of doing the job, but they're letting their emotions get in the way. Sometimes you gotta ignore that stuff and get the job done." Peter looked at the young woman.  
  
"Have you ever considered being a psychologist?" Dr. Venkman inquired. She made a face.  
  
"I told you, Peter. When I grow up I want to be a Ghostbuster," she said with a grin.  
  
"When you do grow up take Ray with you," Peter told her. Ray shot him a look and Dr. Venkman just gave him an innocent smile. Dani shook her head at the two men. At least they were getting along again and that was the important thing. Now the next thing was to get all of them to do this.  
  
"Dani, would you mind getting out of my chair?" The blonde glanced at Janine who was now standing on her left. "I'd like to fix any damage you may have caused."  
  
"You do realize that was one time," Dani replied as she got up not asking why the red-head was back. "I mean do I get any slack?"  
  
"No," the secretary answered. She looked at the scattered papers on the desk and picked up handful than pointed at the filing cabinets. "You know there's a reason why that's there." Dani gave her a bemused look.  
  
"I thought that was just decoration. Who knew it had a purpose?"  
  
"You're skating on thin ice, Dani," the secretary told her. Janine turned to Peter who was started to stand up. "And you're not going anywhere, Peter Venkman. You will help me file these papers because you owe me."  
  
"I owe you?"  
  
"When you were gone I had to put in some overtime," Janine said. "Doing some of your chores because Dani couldn't. You're lucky she doesn't ask for a raise."  
  
"I didn't realize we were paying for her psychic visions," Winston added as he joined the little group around Janine's desk. "Than again I didn't realize we were paying her at all."  
  
"She works on commission I believe," Egon added as he came up to the desk. "Peter, I was looking over some of your old research the other day. Perhaps you should consider writing a paper taking some of that old information and including some of your experiences over the past few years. I'm sure there would be quite an audience for it. Especially in the field of psychology."  
  
"Audience?"  
  
"Man, what's up with you?" Winston asked. "You're acting like you we aren't speaking English."  
  
"I'm just surprised," Dr. Venkman confessed. "You're talking to me."  
  
"Quite perceptive," Dr. Spengler retorted.  
  
"Can I ask why?" Peter inquired.  
  
"Seeing as you already have I suppose you do deserve an answer," Egon replied. "Janine, Winston, and I had a long discussion."  
  
"And you were topic of the day," Zeddemore added.  
  
"It wasn't something that was easy," Janine interjected. "But we did it."  
  
"I thought you guys were on a bust," Ray said.  
  
"We were," Winston responded. "And we were also near Janine's so we stopped in and it led to this."  
  
"Does this mean you guys no longer hate me?" Dr. Venkman asked.  
  
"The question was never whether we hated you or not," Egon said. "It was whether we could trust you again and whether we should forgive you." Dr. Spengler adjusted his glasses. "We've all been friends a long time, Peter." Dani cleared her throat. "Dani being the exception. Anyhow, you've always been there when we've needed you. You have done anything to make us question your loyalty to any of us and this business."  
  
"Except for those few little incidents," Janine piped up.  
  
"Those aside we believe you have made up for what you did," Dr. Spengler continued. "You are not officially forgiven, but we will no longer exclude you or Ray any longer from anything."  
  
"That's good," Dani sighed. "They were driving me crazy." Egon looked at his cousin. She made a motion across her lips as if she zipping them and Dr. Spengler turned back to Peter.  
  
"However, you will be required to put in some extra work," Egon carried on. "Chores, maintenance, and whatever else we believe is necessary. Some focus might help not only you, but the rest of us as well."  
  
"Whatever it takes," Peter told him. "Just talk to me again."  
  
"You got it, man," Winston said. He clamped his hand on Peter's back. "Just don't pull anymore crazy stunts like that again. You're only allowed the ones that save our asses on the job. Egon doesn't work like that. I had to make he didn't a long walk off a short pier yesterday while I was also zapping a nasty goober. It hasn't been that easy over the past two days."  
  
"I'd say we did a rather good job," Dr. Spengler replied. "And that pier should have had a sign. I'm sure I have not been the only who almost fell off."  
  
"Just like you probably aren't the only who has walked into traffic and miraculously not been hit because your nose was in a book," Peter told him. "You almost gave me and Ray a heart attack."  
  
"I never meant to do that," Egon defended himself.  
  
"How about the time Egon invented those shoes?" Winston asked. "He lasted about two seconds in the air before almost becoming sidewalk pizza. He was lucky we had him tie that cord around him." Dr. Spengler lips became a thin line on his face as Janine carried on the fun bashing.  
  
"Or the time he and I --"  
  
"That will be quite enough!" Egon exclaimed. "Unless you all really feel the need to continue this in another realm you may never return from." The group grew quiet. "Now, I believe someone has some work to do. There are a few traps in the car that need to inserted into the containment unit."  
  
"I'm on it," Peter said. He got up and started toward the car.  
  
"Oh, I've got one," Dani chirped. Her cousin turned to the young woman with a glare. "Remember that time you and I were in the lab about a month ago?"  
  
"Dani," Egon warned.  
  
"And it was so funny," she persisted. "Egon started going on about a few secrets."  
  
"Dani," Dr. Spengler repeated. He walked over to the young woman and she glanced at him carefully.  
  
"Anyway, they were about you guys and they were hilarious." She smiled brightly. "One of them had to do with a dream and in it --" Egon reached for her and she evaded his long arm by going around the sitting Melnitz. Egon didn't give up that easily and went after as she continued going around the desk. "Guys, help me." Winston reached for her and started to tickle her. "Hey, no fair."  
  
"Yeah, I want to hear the story," Janine said. Egon came up behind his cousin and started tickling her as well.  
  
"Stop!" She screamed with delight. "Hey, I'm injured."  
  
"No, you're fine," Ray told her. She glared at him. "Your sling is gone and you haven't complained about any pain." Dr. Spengler continued to tickle the young woman as she tried in vain to get him to stop.  
  
"Ahh!" Dani yelled and broke away from the tickling hands. She started up the stairs. "One of these days, Egon, I'm gonna tell Janine."  
  
"Not today." Dr. Spengler raced after her and she shrieked in delight as the two Spenglers ran around. Winston and Ray looked at each other.  
  
"Who should we help?" Winston asked.  
  
"Egon," Ray answered. The two nodded than ran up the stairs after them. Peter glanced at Janine.  
  
"And I'm the crazy one?"  
  
"Hey, takes one to know one," Janine replied. "In this case we know every single one." 


End file.
